A search engine may use a ranking algorithm to rank the relevance of documents with respect to a query input by a user. In many cases, the ranking algorithm provides results which strongly conform to previous search-related behavior by users. For example, consider the illustrative scenario in which a user inputs the search term, “Michael Jordon.” The ranking algorithm may provide ranking results that emphasize those documents containing the name of the well-known basketball player, Michael Jordon. This result reflects the fact that the overwhelming majority of users who input the search term “Michael Jordon” are interested in accessing documents pertaining to the basketball player, Michael Jordon. Yet some users who input the name “Michael Jordon” may be interested in exploring other topics of interest, such as work performed by an architect named Michael Jordon. In those scenarios, the search engine may provide users with poor user experience, as the results will contain many documents that are irrelevant in view of the user's actual search intent.